memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
James T. Kirk et son équipage retourne dans le passé de la Terre au 20ème siècle à la recherche de 2 baleines à bosse pour sauver la Terre de la destruction par une sonde alien. Résumé thumb|left|Spock étudiant En 2286, Kirk et ses amis vivent en replis exilés sur Vulcain, surveillant les progrès de Spock qui retrouve peu à peu sa mémoire avec l'aide de sa mère Amanda Grayson. Sur Terre, la Fédération est pressée par l'Ambassadeur Klingon pour répondre de ses actes contre les Klingons sur la planète Genesis. L'Ambassadeur Sarek refuse la demande d'extradition de Kirk et le défend auprès du Conseil. Le consul accepte, mais demande que Kirk retourne sur Terre pour répondre de neuf chefs d'accusations contre Starfleet. :Journal de bord, date stellaire 8390: 3ème mois de notre exil sur Vulcain. McCoy, avec son humour habituel, a baptisé le vaisseau Klingon dont nous nous sommes emparés: HMS Bounty. Comme ces mutins, nous avons un choix pénible à faire. Pris entre deux feux, Kirk décide finalement de prendre l'oiseau-de-proie klingon et de se rendre sur Terre pour assumer les charges retenues contre lui. Spock, qui souffre toujours de son fal-tor-pan, décide qu'il doit accompagner son Capitaine. L'équipage trouve la Terre en pleine agitation, menacée par une sonde venue d'outre espace qui aspire toute sa puissance et vaporise ses océans, produisant un manteau nuageux planétaire qui commence à empêcher les rayons du soleil de passer. A cause de l'énorme tempête qui ravage la planète entière, Starfleet conseille à tout vaisseau approchant la Terre de se tenir à distance. Spock réussit à identifier la forme inhabituelle de communication de la sonde qui ressemble au langage des baleines à bosse disparues il y a longtemps. Si l'on ne répond pas au signal de la sonde, elle augmente sa puissance, créant davantage de nuages et encore plus de tempête. Kirk et son équipage, en orbite autour de la planète condamnée, pensent que la seule manière de sauver la planète est de revenir dans la passé au 20ème siècle, lorsque les baleines existaient encore, et retourner dans le présent avec un couple de mammifères. Avec un peu de chance, la sonde pourrait recevoir le signal qu'elle attend en retour et la Terre serait épargnée. thumb|left|À San Francisco en 1986 L'équipage qui pilote toujours L'oiseau-de-Proie, utilise l'effet de fronde pour retourner dans le temps. Ils enregistrent les chants des baleines depuis la côte ouest de l'Amérique du Nord. Ils posent l'oiseau-de-proie klingon dans un parc de San Francisco, où grâce à son dispositif d'occultation, le navire devient invisible. Cependant, le voyage au travers du temps a endommagé les précieux cristaux de dilithium. La petite équipe se sépare, Uhura et Pavel Chekov doivent localiser un réacteur atomique à photons pour recharger la puissance du navire, tandis que Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott et Hikaru Sulu sont chargés de créer un réservoir dans la baie du cargo afin de recevoir en toute sécurité un couple de baleines. thumb|Balade dans San Francisco Kirk et Spock, après une balade humoristique dans le San Francisco du 20ème siècle, localisent le Docteur Gillian Taylor et son inséparable paire de baleines, George et Gracie. A cause d'une réduction des coûts de l'institut maritime des cétacés, où les baleines sont exhibées, les baleines doivent être relâchées en mer. Une fois relachées, Taylor craint que le couple soit en danger à cause des chasseurs de baleines. Lorsque Spock fusionne son esprit avec celui des baleines, il apprend que Gracie est enceinte. Kirk essaye de convaincre le docteur qu'il vient du futur et que Starfleet prendra soin des baleines, mais Taylor reste incrédule. [[file:USS Enterprise (CVN-65), 1986.jpg|thumb|left|USS Enterprise CVN-65]] Pendant ce temps, Chekov et Uhura ont récupéré suffisamment de photons à partir d'un réacteur pour compléter leur mission ; celui du porte-avions [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise CVN-65]], rien de moins. Chekov est capturé et questionné par les agents du FBI. Le russe s'échappe, poursuivit par les Marines, et finalement chute de très haut. Il est hospitalisé, dans une condition critique. thumb|Pavel Chekov hospitalisé thumb|Kirk, Spock et Gillian Taylor McCoy et Scotty ont marchandé une grande pièce de plexiglas pour construire une citerne à bord du navire klingon. Kirk convainc finalement Gillian Taylor de l'aider, tout d'abord en retrouvant Chekov, ensuite les baleines. Rejoints par McCoy, les trois lancent une opération de sauvetage, enlevant Chekov de l'hôpital. Avec la technologie médicale du 20ème siècle, McCoy peut rapidement sauver Chekov de sa condition fatale. Kirk dit au revoir à Gillian, lui assurant que les baleines seront en sécurité, et que de plus, la Terre entière sera sauvée dans le futur. Au dernier moment, elle jette ses bras autour de lui, se téléportant ainsi sur le vaisseau avec l'Amiral. [[file:HMS Bounty.jpg|thumb|left|Le Bounty récupérant George et Gracie]] En utilisant une fréquence fournie par Gillian, l'équipage localise les baleines maintenant en mer. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de téléporter George et Gracie à bord du navire klingon, un baleinier apparaît, effrayant les deux mammifères. Il en va de l'honneur futur de la Terre, l'Oiseau-de-Proie combat courageusement le baleinier et téléporte les baleines, avec des tonnes d'eau, vers la citerne préparée dans le cargo... Hors de la planète et en route vers le soleil pour une manœuvre d'effet de fronde les faisant voyager dans le temps, Spock réalise ses calculs, et le vaisseau est propulsé au 23ème siècle. Arrivant près de la Terre, la puissance du navire est inhibée par la sonde et l'engin atterrit en catastrophe dans la baie de San Francisco. Kirk relâche les baleines qui répondent à la sonde. Apparemment satisfaite, la sonde se retire vers l'espace infini une fois de plus. thumb|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A La Terre sauvée et les tempêtes disparues, Kirk et son équipage sont envoyés devant le Conseil de la Fédération pour être réprimandés d'avoir volé et détruit l'USS Enterprise pour sauver Spock. Bien que Kirk ait désobéi aux ordres directs et violé un grand nombre de lois de la Fédération, le Conseil fait l'éloge de l'Amiral et de son équipage pour avoir sauvé la Terre. Malgré tout, Kirk est dégradé au rang de Capitaine, et il lui est confié le commandement d'un vaisseau spatial nommé . Production ---- Anecdotes et autres informations ; Récompenses * Saturn Awards 1987: Meilleurs costumes pour Robert Fletcher Incohérences Affiches Star trek IV retour sur terre.jpg|Retour sur Terre Marchandisage * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (VHS) * Jeux (catégorie) TVH Beta.jpg|Betamax File:Star Trek IV The Voyage Home Blu-ray cover Region A.jpg| blu-ray File:Star trek 4 comic.jpg|comic File:Star Trek IV The Voyage Home DVD cover.jpg| DVD File:Star trek IV sourcebook update.jpg|FASA Sourcebook Update file:TVH LD.jpg| Laserdisc File:Star Trek IV Official Movie Magazine cover.jpg|The Official Movie Magazine File:Voyage home poster magazine.jpg|The Official Poster Magazine File:Star Trek IV Soundtrack.jpg|musique The Voyage Home (novel).jpg|roman file:Star Trek 4 VCD cover (US).jpg|VCD TVH VHD.jpg|VHD Star Trek IV Video 8 cover.jpg|Vidéo 8 ;Éditions francophones * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (laserdisc) Star trek IV retour sur terre (blu-ray) 2009.jpg| Blu-ray Star Trek IV, Retour sur Terre (DVD édition simple).jpg| DVD Star Trek retour sur Terre (VHS).jpg| VHS 1ères diffusions francophones * En France, le 2 juin 2013 sur Arte Personnel de production ;Acteurs (Ici) ;Divers * Gene Roddenberry - consultant exécutif * Leonard Nimoy - réalisateur & scénariste * Alexander Courage - thème musical * Leonard Rosenman - musique * Peter E. Berger - édition * Jack T. Collis - stylsite de production * Don Peterman - directeur de la photographie ASC * Ralph Winter - producteur exécutif * Harve Bennett - scénariste * Steve Meerson - screenplay * Peter Krikes - screenplay * Harve Bennett - screenplay * Nicholas Meyer - screenplay * Harve Bennett - production * Mel Efros - directeur de production * Patrick Kehoe - premier réalisateur assistant * Douglas E. Wise - premier réalisateur assistant * Frank Capra III - second réalisateur asistant * Ken Ralston - superviseur des effets visuels * Brooke Breton - producteur associé * Kirk Thatcher - producteur associé * Amanda Mackey - casting * Bill Shepard - administrateur du casting * Keith Peterman - opérateur caméras * Kenneth Nishino - premier photographe assistant * Jay Peterman - second photographe assistant * Gene S. Cantamessa, CAS - arragement son * Steven G. Cantamessa - opérateur "boom" * Mark Jennings * Michael Lanteri - superviseur des effets spéciaux * Clay Pinney - effets spéciaux * Brian Tipton- effets spéciaux * Don Elliott - effets spéciaux * Robert Spurlock - effets spéciaux * Tim Moran - effets spéciaux * Robert Fletcher - styliste costumes * James Linn - costumes * Eric Harrison - costumes * Joseph Markham - costumes * Dan Bronson - costumes * Mary Etta Lang - costumes * Wes Dawn - maquilleur * Jeff Dawn - maquilleur * James L. McCoy - maquilleur * Silvia Abascal - coiffeuse * Carol O'Connell - coiffeuse * Monique DeSart - coiffeuse * Lily LaCava - superviseur script * Kal Manning - chef technicien lumières * Lloyd Gowdy - chef technicien assistant lumières * Frank McKane - chef technicien assistant lumières * Calvin Sterry * Waverly Smothers * Mike Brooker * Richard Dow * John Dwyer - décorateur plateau * Ron Greenwood * Kaye Trapp * Bart Susman * Charles Sertin * Huey Duval * Bill Dolan * Dick Bayard - coordinateur construction * John H. Matheson - construction * Ed Charnock - peinture * Jerry Gadette - peinture * Joe Aubel - directeur artistique * Pete Smith - directeur artistique * Joe Hubbard - directeur artistique assistant * Nilo Rodis - directeur artistique assistant * Dan Gluck - styliste plateau * James Bayliss - styliste plateau * Richard Berger - styliste plateau * Michael Mann * Michael Meehan * Stu Statterfield - coordinateur des transports * Ray McLaughlin - responsable des transports * Tom Jones * Andrew Lipshultz - publiciste * Bruce Birmelin - photographe * George Villaseñor - éditeur assistant * Thomas Bryant - éditeur assistant * Reel People, Inc. * Bob Raring - couleurs * Dan Curry * Harry Moreau * Mark Mangini - effets sonores * David Stone - éditeur effets sonores MPSE * Michael J. Benavente - éditeur effets sonores * Warren Hamilton - éditeur effets sonores MPSE * Stephen Flick - éditeur effets sonores MPSE * John Pospisil - effets sonores spéciaux * Alan Howarth - effets sonores spéciaux * George Budd - effets sonores spéciaux * Solange Schwalbe * Tim Mangini * Dan O'Connell * Ellen Heuer * Nick Korda - éditeur ADR * Destiny Borden - éditeur assistant * Christopher Flick - éditeur assistant * Doug Hemphill - enregistrement des effets sonores * Else Blangsted - supervision de la musique * David Marshall - éditeur de la musique * Leonard Rosenman & The Yellowjackets - musique additionnelle * Ralph Ferraro - orchestre * Dan Wallin - musique * Terry Porter - arrangements musicaux * Dave Hudson - arrangements musicaux * Mel Metcalfe - arrangements musicaux * Jack Cooperman - directeur de photographie sous-marine ASC * Gina Neilson - coordinatrice de production * Robert Cecil Thorson - auditeur de production * John R. Craig - auditeur de production assistant * Joe Adamson * Barbara Harris - casting "voix" * Ori Seron - assistant de Leonard Nimoy * Sylvia Rubinstein * Brigette Roux-Lough * Rebeca R. Brookshire * Susan Sackett - assistante de Gene Roddenberry * Susan Smith - assistante de production * Kevin F. Barry - assistant de production * Don Dow - réalisateur de effets de photographie * Nilo Rodis - réalisateur artistique des effets visuels * Ralph Gordon * Walt Conti * Mike Gleason - éditeur des effets visuels * Chris Evans * Jeff Mann * Ellen Lichtwardt - superviseuse animation * Warren Franklin * Erik Jensen - coordinateurs des effets visuels * Ed Hirsch * John Bell - storyboarder * Selwyn Eddy III - opérateur caméra * John V. Fante - opérateur caméra * Peter Daulton - opérateur caméra * Toby Heindel - opérateur caméra * Pat Sweeney - opérateur caméra * Ray Gilberti - caméra * Jo Carson - caméra * Pete Kozachic - caméra * Marty Rosenberg - caméra * Don Clark - caméra * Dave McCue - caméra * Jim Hagedorn - caméra * Peg Hunter * Bruce Vecchitto * Lori J. Nelson * Tim Geideman * Todd Heindel * Sean Casey - maquette baleine * Rick Anderson - superviseur maquette baleine * Tony Hudson - superviseur maquette baleine * Mark Miller - superviseur maquette baleine * Pete Romano - photographie des baleines * Terry Peck * Craig Barron * Frank Ordaz * Caroleen Green * Sean Joyce * Randy Johnson * Larry Tan * Eric Christensen - maquettiste * Paul Kraus - maquettiste * Bruce Walters * Jay Riddle * Ellen Ferguson - rotoscope * Ralph McQuarrie - consultant visuel * Bob Finley, Jr. - pyrotechnicien * Brad Jerrell - technicien de plateau * Dick Dova - technicien de plateau * Mike Olague - technicien de plateau * Ned Gorman - assistant de production * Dale Brady - créateur créatures * Craig Caton - créateur créatures * Allen Feuerstein - créateur créatures * Shannon Shea - créatrice créatures * Brian Wade - créateur créatures * Nancy Nimoy - créatrice créatures * John Wash - images vidéos * Richard Hollander - images vidéos * Jim Gerken - images vidéos * Mark Peterson - images vidéos * Michael Okuda - images vidéos * Hal Landaker - superviseur vidéo * Alan Landaker * Donald Hansard, Sr. * Craig Huxley - Genesis Project * Kirk Thatcher - écriture "I Hate You" * Mark Mangini - arrangement "I Hate You" * Edge of Etiquette - chant de "I Hate You" ;Cascadeurs * R.A. Rondell - coordinateur des cascades * John Meier - (William Shatner) * Gregory Barnett - (Leonard Nimoy) * Steve M. Davison * Clifford T. Fleming - pilote hélicoptère * Eddie Hice * Bennie E. Moore, Jr. * Charles Picerni, Jr. * Sharon Schaffer * Spike Silver - (Walter Koenig) ;Remerciements spéciaux * Monterey Bay Aquarium, Monterey, California * Humpback Whale Sounds, Courtesy of Roger Payne and New York Zoological Society * Mark Ferrari & Debbie Glockner-Ferrari of the Humpback Whale Fund * Howard Weinstein * Apple Computer Company * Roy Danchick ;Remerciements * RAdm Charles Reynolds McGrail * Capt. Walter Davis * Lt. Sandra Stairs * Lt. Lee Saunders * Mr. John Horton ;And the Officers and Men of : * * Marine Detachment, USS Ranger * US Coast Guard, Long Beach * US Coast Guard, San Francisco ; Personnel de production francophone Sociétés de production * Genesis Project * Industrial Light & Magic, Marin County, California * MCA Records * Novocom, Inc. - images vidéos * Panavision® * Record Plant Scoring * Richard Snell Designs * Technicolor * Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios - son * Video Images * Westheimer Company Citations Ambassadeur Klingon : "Rappelez-vous ceci : Il n'y aura pas de paix... tant que Kirk sera en vie !" Ordinateur : "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Spock : "..." Ordinateur : "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Spock : "Je ne comprends pas la question." Spock : "Prêt à enclencher l'ordinateur." Kirk : "Ciblage temps ?" Spock : "Fin du 20ème siècle." Kirk : "Rien de plus précis ?" Spock : "Pas avec ce matériel. J'ai programmé certaines variables de mémoire." Kirk : "Lesquelles ?" Spock : "Carburant, poids-masse du vaisseau dans un continuum temps, localisation de la zone baleinière. Le Pacifique, en fait." Kirk : "Tout cela, de mémoire ?" Spock : "Oui..." McCoy : "« Anges et ministres de grâce, défendez-nous ! »" Spock : "Hamlet, acte 1, scène 4." Kirk : "10 sur 10 pour votre mémoire, M. Spock." Spock : "Votre langage s'est altéré. Vous employez maintenant des... métaphores pittoresques : enfoiré, foutu, merde..." Kirk : "C'est la façon de s'exprimer, ici. Personne ne vous écoute si vous êtes poli." Spock : "Détruire une espèce n'est pas logique." Gillian : "Qui a dit que l'homme était logique ?" Gillian : "Il n'a pas dit ça ! « Amiral, n'agissons pas avec ces baleines comme ceux qui ont causé -passé composé- leur extinction. » J'ai une mémoire photographique. Je « vois » les mots." Spock (à Kirk) : "Une métaphore poétique n'est-elle pas de mise ?" Gillian : "J'y suis ! Vous venez de l'espace." Kirk : "Non, je viens de l'Iowa. Je ne fais que travailler dans l'espace." Kirk : "Est-ce logique, Spock ?" Spock : "Non. Mais c'est humain." Kirk : "Et cette puissance, merde !" Spock : "Une minute, merde !" McCoy : "Non, Spock. Il croit plus à vos suppositions qu'aux certitudes des autres." Sarek : "Je m'étais élevé contre ton enrôlement dans Starfleet. Mais mon jugement était erroné. Tes associés sont des gens biens." Spock : "Ce sont mes amis." Sarek : "As-tu un message pour ta mère ?" Spock : "Oui. Dites-lui que je me sens très bien." McCoy : "La bureaucratie étant la seule constante de l'univers, on va nous donner un vieux rafiot." Thèmes et valeurs Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * DeForest Kelley est Leonard H. McCoy * Walter Koenig est Pavel Chekov * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * Catherine Hicks est Gillian Taylor * Mark Lenard est Sarek * Jane Wyatt est Amanda Grayson * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel * Robert Ellenstein est le Président de la Fédération * John Schuck est un ambassadeur Klingon * Brock Peters est Cartwright * Robin Curtis est Saavik * Michael Snyder est un personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) – * Michael Berryman est un personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) – * Mike Brislane est un personnel de l'USS Saratoga NCC-1887 – * Grace Lee Whitney est Janice Rand – * Jane Wiedlin est Trillya – * Vijay Amritraj est Joel Randolph – * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel – * Nick Ramus est un personnel de l'USS Saratoga NCC-1887 – * Thaddeus Golas est un personnel du Spatiodock – * Martin Pistone est un personnel du Spatiodock – * Scott DeVenney est Bob Briggs – * Viola Stimpson est une Humaine en 1986 – * Phil Rubenstein est un Humain en 1986 – * John Miranda est un Humain en 1986 – * Joe Knowland est un Humain en 1986 – * Bob Sarlatte est un Humain en 1986 – * Everett Lee est un Humain en 1986 – * Richard Harder est Joe – * Alex Henteloff est Nichols – * Tony Edwards est un Humain en 1986 – * Eve Smith est une personnel du Mercy Hospital – * Tom Mustin est un personnel du Mercy Hospital – * Greg Karas est un personnel du Mercy Hospital – * Raymond Singer est un personnel du Mercy Hospital – * David Ellenstein est un personnel du Mercy Hospital – * Judy Levitt est une personnel du Mercy Hospital – * Theresa E. Victor est une Humaine en 1986 – * James Menges est un Humain en 1986 – * Kirk Thatcher est un Humain en 1986 – * Jeff Lester est un United States law enforcement personnel – * Joe Lando est un personnel des forces armées des Etats-Unis d'Amérique – * Newell Tarrant est Rogerson – * Mike Timoney est un personnel des forces armées des Etats-Unis d'Amérique technicien – * Jeffrey Martin est un personnel des forces armées des Etats-Unis d'Amérique technicien – * Joseph Naradzay est un personnel des forces armées des Etats-Unis d'Amérique USMC * Donald W. Zautcke est un personnel des forces armées des Etats-Unis d'Amérique USMC ;Non-crédités * Joseph Adamson est un personnel du Mercy Hospital – * Cynthia Brian est une Humaine en 1986 – * Jay Crimp est un électricien Vulcain * Monique DeSart est Madelaine * Paul Giebner est un personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise CVN-65 * Robert Jack est un personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise CVN-65 * Stephen Liska est Torg (archives) * Genevieve Martin est une noble Vulcaine * Nanci Meek * Ralph Moratz * Kimberly Ryusaki est un: ** Humain en 1986 – ** personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 * Layla Sarakalo est un Humain en 1986 – * Louise Schulze * Madge Sinclair est la [[personnel de l'USS Saratoga NCC-1887|capitaine du Saratoga]] – * Rhoda Williams * Acteurs inconnus Références *'Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...)': Secteur 5 *'Espèces intelligentes et organisations': *'Personnages': Gregory / Christine Hansen / Andoriens inconnus / Humains inconnus (20ème siècle) / Vulcains inconnus (23ème siècle) *'Vaisseaux, stations et engins': / / *'Armement et technologie': téléportation site-à-site *'Autres': George et Gracie / San Francisco Liens externes * The voyage home sur StarTrek.com * * Résumé provenant de Sci-fi Movies ca:Star Trek IV: Missió: Salvar la Terra de:Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart en:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home eo:Stela Vojaĝo IV: La Vojaĝo Hejmen es:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ja:スタートレック4：故郷への長い道 nl:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home pl:Star Trek IV: Powrót do Domu pt:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ru:Звёздный путь IV: Путь домой sv:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home Category:Star Trek